


The doll that wanted be loved

by Lady_heartless



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Light Angst, Yunan deserve some fucking love, bby boy is so worthy of happiness and love, doll au, why he's so unloved :( ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Yunan's past story if he was a doll.He hoped to find an owner who could love him, but they continued to abandon him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The doll that wanted be loved

That doll maker, when he created that doll, had been cruel: thanks to current technological knowledge, he had inserted a mechanical heart inside its cold ceramic body. It didn't beat, but the doll was able to feel emotions like any other human being, even if it couldn't speak. It was as if the man had already decreed its unhappiness. The doll had turned out very well: its long blond hair, tied in a long braid, was so soft that it looked real; his eyes green as grass. It’s also had a touch of extravagance thanks to that green shirt with an exaggerated cleavage, that showed the chest, and to the showy feather attached to the hat paired with unlikely boots. The only defect it had was the eyes: if someone looked too much at them, they were enveloped in the endless melancholy that they emanated. For the fear to don’t sell it, he put the doll on one of the more shady shelves so that nobody could notice it. Yunan, this was the name, passed many years of his life on a shelf always more dusted and forgotten. Its melancholy eyes watched the people coming and going, hoping that one of them would buy him, that it would give her the warmth and affection that every doll or puppet needs. As time passed and no one bought it, his eyes always had the same sad painted expression, even if his hope was fading more and more. When the owner of the shop died, on the items have been put very high sale to sell them and they were almost free for the cheap amount of money. Unlike the cuckoo on the clock that complained every hour about how that low price didn't do justice to its high manufacturing at all, the doll didn’t care for it: the only thing it wanted was to be loved and bring happiness to the child who bought him. One day his wish was heard and a little girl entered the shop. the bright red of her hair is the blinding smile. "Mommy, I want that doll over there" she exclaimed pointing at Yunan and her mother looked at her perplexed: "Are you sure, Trixie? There are dolls much nicer and well dressed than that". But the little girl protested, "No, no. I want that. It looks a lot like ... What's the name of that story you're reading to me? Ah, yes, Harry Potter". And the woman looked at the doll for a long time, trying to understand how exactly that blonde doll looked like the brown-haired wizard with glasses. Eventually, she gave in to the whims of her daughter and decided to buy it. “Promise me you'll play with it, okay? " she asked before giving the cashier money and the girl nodded:" Yes, mommy. I promise you".   
The doll was convinced that she would have been an excellent owner and that she would have brought happiness in their days with her bright smile, but it was mistaken: as soon as they got home, it was put on a shelf again. Day after day it saw the little girl playing with other toys, completely forgetting about her. Jealousy meandered through its heart in step with sadness. It wanted to shout, telling her that it was there too, that she had bought it and that she had to take her responsibilities instead of forgetting. But it couldn’t and the inability to communicate caged its feelings within the porcelain body as its emotions became darker and more desperate. Why was it created if everyone forgets about it?

A few years later, early in the morning, when Trixie was already in middle school, the mum cleaned her room and, looking at that doll, remembered how her daughter had never played with it. The only attention given to it was hers when she dusted it off. After careful reflection on what to do with it, she remembered one of her nephews was going to celebrate and decided to give it to her. After all, it was still a porcelain doll and it was a pity that it was brought to the landfill where it would be destroyed. When her daughter arrived home, the woman asked her if she agreed to give it away and she agreed. She didn't even remember having it, let alone the reason why she bought it. “You know mom, I wonder how many years this doll has been in the house. I don't remember ever playing with it, "said the little girl and her mother replied:" You made me buy it seven years ago: you insisted so much that in the end I bought it for you. Too bad you never used it, it was a waste of money ". Those were the last words he heard before being put in a box wrapped in gift paper.

The second child she went to treated her perhaps even more painfully than the first. For the first few months, Tanya played with it and changed its clothes very often. In those moments all the sadness that Yunan had felt suddenly vanished and his heart filled with joy: he thought that his life had finally made sense. The teacher had asked each child to show their favorite toy and she chose that doll. At one point a child snatched it from his hand and raised his arm, studying it carefully. He commented:”What an ugly doll you have. It’s dressed badly and has it always have such sad eyes?" and the girl protested: "Give it back! My mum says it is very delicate and that if it falls to the ground it breaks". But the boy didn’t listen to her: "Let's see if your mum is right" and opened his hand, causing the doll to fall which shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground. "No!" cried the girl crying to see how her favorite toy had been reduced. The teachers decided to collect the pieces and gave them to the mother when she went to get the girl and they apologized profoundly for what had happened. "Honey, if you want we can try to fix it, it only takes a little bit of glue" her mother tried to console her, but the girl shook her head: "I don't care, just do what you want".

When it was thrown to the ground, Yunan hadn’t felt any pain - although it was an extremely developed doll, it did not have the proper mechanisms to do it -, but what had hurt it was the awareness of having been abandoned once again. The mother decided to don’t throw it away, so she put it in a cardboard box in the attic. “For now I will put you in the attic, who knows if maybe my daughter will change her mind and still want you with her. It’d be easy enough repairing you with glue and wait costs nothing" she said before putting it away. Yunan understood that Tanya’d never come to pick it up and that for the second time it felt useless. He had always thought that dolls were born to make children happy, but after years of spending alone, he wondered if he wasn't the wrong one. The other dolls in the shop had been bought long before him and it was sure that they had found owners to make happy, but then why it was always alone? It had perhaps some manufacturing defects such as worn clothes or badly attached hair? But in its eyes there was nothing bad or wrong that could explain why every time it was given to a kid, she punctually forgot about it and abandoned him. The choice to have a heart had never been so cruel, it would have been much simpler if it never had; in fact, it would have been better if it had never been created as a doll. It didn't want to be a toy anymore and she didn't want to have more owners if every time it had to suffer the pain of abandonment. 

Several years passed, many more than those spent on the sideboard, and the girl had become a mother and she no longer thought about the doll she had brought to kindergarten. Tanya remembered it only when she decided to give her daughter a gift for the end of her first year of school. She took it out from the box and she brought it to an antique shop, making the trader be surprised when he saw the state in which it was reduced. “This doll belonged to me when I was a kid; but, when it was broken, my mother had decided to put it in the attic. Is it possible to repair it or not? If it's not feasible, you can also throw it away, I'm not very fond of it anyway" explained the woman and the man answered:"I don't know what can be done, but I'll try to do my best to fix it". Yunan hoped that it wasn’t repairable, that the pieces were too many and too small to be put back together. He didn't want to return as before to suffer abandonment and loneliness once again: rather than that he preferred to remain in pieces forever, to die like a doll. But once again his prayers weren’t heard and it was recomposed; in fact, the man had been so skilled that it seemed it had never been shattered. The only thing that betrayed that illusion was a small hole on the forehead just above the eyes: there the man had not been able to find that microscopic piece, so it remained. “Wow, you did a really good job. To see it like this, one wouldn't even say that it was in pieces" the mother complimented him and the man replied:"It’s nothing, this is my job. While I had the chance, I also gave another coat of paint: by now the original colors had faded ". The woman looked at the doll and she noticed that the color was much brighter than when she pulled it out of the attic. She smiled warmly at him and withdrew the toy. 

As soon as she got home, she had shown the doll to the girl, who had smiled with joy. She had brought her new friend to the room and had never left it for the day. As she passed the door, Tanya heard her daughter say:”I have already seen your eyes, you know? I'm not very good at making friends, so I'm always alone and the other children make fun of me, at that moment I also have the same eyes ". The Ivy ran her hand over her smooth face and felt slight cracks: "My mom told me that for many years you have been alone ... I understand what it feels like. We make a promise: every day, when I come back from school, I will tell you what happened and then we will play together, okay?". But Yunan didn't believe her. It had already gone through this situation two more times and that was the third time that someone made empty promises to play with it. But to its immense surprise, the little girl kept her promise: every day she spent hours talking about how she went to school and how lonely she felt, then she also changed her clothes and tried to comb her hair too. One night she said something special: "You know mom, since you gave me Yunan I don't feel alone anymore, I seem to have a friend. Thank you very much". The mechanical heart of the doll warmed up and, if it had been human, it would have started to beat at that moment. finally, he had found a little girl who loved him and who would not abandon him, he was now sure of it. Finally, even that doll had felt fulfilled and had accomplished what it was made for.


End file.
